Check Yes Jess
by meggyandsophbff
Summary: Two families, both alike in dignity- in fair 4D- where we lay our scene.


***NOTE: Ok guys, this is a retelling of Romeo&Juliet New Girl style. The first chapter may not seem very New Girl, but trust me the characters will start coming in next chapter, so just hang on. :) This ff was inspired by this song ( /flipboitamidles/its-time-to-run-juliet-we-the), so check it!***

The birds were chirping just as usual in sunny California. It was one of those days where everyone couldn't help but be outside. In this small town, the park seemed to be quite the hot spot. Kids frolicked and played as parents looked onwards at the beauty of the park. The park was on the beach, which gave for some amazing views. The way the sun hit the edge of every bench, of every swing, of every wave. Such a place was peaceful- and violence had been at a record low. It'd been too quiet for far too long; neither the Days nor the Millers had pulled any shenanigans on each other as of late.

Greg and James walked up to the park today, with guns in tow. Greg and James were long time employees of Bob Day's "business." To be quite honest, Greg and James didn't know exactly what this "business" was. Bob would tell them to go point their guns at so-and-so, no one ever got hurt, and Greg and James were generously rewarded. Honestly, Greg and James loved their life. Making this much money at such little effort was the best, especially with their low levels of education. But they knew something was up today. Just the way that Bob had talked on the phone. Greg and James were a bit high tense about going on today's run- they'd overheard Bob say there'd be some mild threat. Greg and James had an assumption, and by God, they hoped they were wrong. But if they were right, they'd be facing one of Walt Miller's men.

"Greg, you know that we can't be made fools- you know- if it is one of Miller's men," James said as he glanced nervously at Greg.

"No, no. Course not," Greg said reassuringly as he patted James on the back.

"No, I mean, if we have to you know-" James was having troubles getting out the last bit. Greg was being very assuring though by giving James an adoring smile. James could get very high strung at times- and Greg's smile seemed to be the only thing in the world that stood a chance at calming him. He lived for that smile. "We may have to shoot," James finally managed to say.

Greg let out a sigh. He just wanted James safe, but that should not mean having to shoot down another individual. "Let's just try not doing that, okay? Let's just keep everyone safe and sound."

James stared bashfully at his feet and looked back up at Greg. He didn't enjoy stress and honestly if the rest of work days would be like this, he'd consider quitting. But if anyone laid a single finger on Greg… "You know how my anger can get Greg. And what if they intend to harm you? You know I'd go off."

"You're not going to get that angry, promise," Greg said. James was obviously upset and bothered. Why did they have to overhear Bob's phone conversation earlier? Why couldn't they have gone in blind? But sometimes knowing is better, right?

"But those Miller men, even though they're hot as hell, irk me so much. And you know what they have the power to do to Bob's business. And if Bob goes under, we go under too Greg." James said sadly.

"Hey, look at me," Greg said as he gently placed his hand on the side of James's face, "if anything, they'll say or do something and we'll just run off. You know no shots will go off. Shots never go off. The guns are for show, for intimidation."

"But you know I'll shoot a Miller man- don't sugar coat me."

"Alright, you seem a bit comprised. Let me do the hand over today, okay?" Greg said as he gave the back of James's head a quick stroke.

James nodded in approval and then said, "Greg, I just can't help but have this feeling, like I want to bash their heads in!"

"This is not our fight. Such a fight belongs to the bosses." Greg kept trying to calm James, but it wasn't working. The two stood there- silently (perhaps the last bit of peace they'd have for a while)- awaiting Walt Miller's men.

Just then, two men- Abe and Baltimore- walked up. They were armed as well. Greg and James knew they were Miller's men. Just then, a fear crept up Greg's spine. And now he knew why James had been on edge. What if they died today? Greg leaned close to James and whispered, "Make sure your gun is ready to fire." A wave of shock hit James's face. Greg had always been the strong one, and now even he'd given in to the fear. James would have to be the strong one now.

"I've got your back, no matter what," James said, trying to give Greg a glimmer of hope.

"But James. Don't worry about me." Greg now knew he'd need to be strong- to make sure neither one of them would have to shoot.

"Hey, it's my job to worry about you, you knuckle-head." James said as he flashed a smile. Both men were now agreeing that maybe shooting would be the best course of action.

"Okay, you know things will be bad if we shoot first. So let's let them shoot first. May the burden lie on their shoulders. You know, if it comes down to it."

"Maybe I'll start something and let them act on it."

"Let's just flick them off. Plain and simple as that." James took out his middle finger and flicked off the Miller men with out taking a second to think.

Across the distance, Abe and Baltimore saw this and became enraged.

"Hey, you starting shit with us, flicking your finger off?" Abe said to James, aggravated.

"I did flick my finger," James responded sarcastically.

"Well are you flicking it at us, smart ass?" Abe asked. Aside to Greg, James asked how he should respond. Greg suggested that James say no.

"No." James responded.

"Hey, are you trying to start something?" Greg asked Abe, as he stood in front of James- an act of protection.

"Course not." Abe said.

James wasn't about to fall for any of Abe's crap. He knew that he was waiting for James to jump. "Let's go."

Abe laughed at James. He found it silly that such scrawny men as Greg and James were taking them on. What fools the Days were. They couldn't even find decent men. "What makes you think you can win? You're no better than me." James just about attacked when something stopped him: Winston Bishop. Winston was associated with the Millers; he was a close friend of the Miller son- Nicholas, or Nick for short. Winston stood his distance though, so he wouldn't get injured.

The fight was now 3 on 2, and this made Greg and James nervous. How could they take all 3 of them on? Just then, a light bulb went off in Greg's head. He said, "We've got a third man on his way now." James nudged Greg's elbow. They'd be in trouble if this plan didn't work.

"You liar," Abe said. Abe had quite the keen sense of knowledge.

James said fearlessly, " Okay, let's do this. Pull out your guns." And just then, guns started going off. This was a very unusual town in California. Instead of running at the sound of gunshots, the common folk enjoyed watching the show. True it was dangerous, but no one had been injured lately. Bullets began speeding by, most missing. But a few minutes in, Abe fired a shot directly towards Greg. Greg had his back turned; he was fighting off Baltimore. But James saw the speeding bullet. He didn't even take one moment to hesitate his next move. Greg was brave, and smart, and James thought he'd have a better future than himself. After all, what was he? Nothing but an angry monster. James jumped in front of the bullet, for the man that he loved. The bullet hit James right in the chest and he fell to the ground. As James fell, so did the noise level in the park. The town became pitch quiet for one moment. That moment was broken by Greg's heartbroken scream. All he ever wanted was to keep James safe, and now James was dead.

"NOOOOO! DAMN IT JAMES!" Greg screamed as he cradled James's body. Abe looked down in regret. No one was supposed to get hurt. But now Greg was out for blood. He started shooting at Abe and Baltimore.

***Sorry if this seems like a weird ending point but really wanted to post tonight since I won't get the chance the next couple days or so.***


End file.
